De volta ao passado!
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: Histórias aleatórias relacionadas ao passado de Ichigo e Rukia, da oneshot "O Chevette Vermelho".
1. Chapter 1

**By: **Sté-chan // **Shipper:** IchiRuki

* * *

-

**De volta ao passado~!**

*****

Yo! Aqui quem escreve é a Tsuki, e eu estava me perguntando.. Será que os leitores não estão curiosos para saber como tudo aconteceu entre Ichigo e Rukia antes de serem "Ichigo **e** Rukia"?

Assim, saber alguns fatos como.. Quando eles se conheceram? E o porque de Rukia estar noiva do Kensei e depois eles terminarem?! O que aconteceu com ele? E o que o ruivo teve a ver com tudo isso?

Bem, você deve estar se perguntando o mesmo, certo? Então que tal fazer uma "viagem" ao passado e descobrir tudo isso? Uma viagem do tipo.. Ler passo a passo tudo o que aconteceu entre eles, desde o começo.

Ah! Desculpem, nem me apresentei direito. Como disse, me chamo Tsuki, na verdade, este é meu pseudônimo. E estou aqui com a missão de relatar a vocês um pouco da história do meu casal preferido!

Por isso, não percam os próximos capítulos!

*****

Kissus da **Tsu-chan**~! *3*

* * *

Yo minna! Bem, tive uma ideia. Como eu 'tava fazendo várias continuações da minha oneshot (**O Chevette Vermelho**), pensei em fazer uma "pasta" para botar todas as histórias relacionadas a essa oneshot. As outras três vou deixar como estão, mas as próximas botarei todas aqui! ^^ Espero que gostem, vou tentar escrever algo amanhã, mas não prometo nada de quando sairá a próxima one.

Ja ne, Stéh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Photographs ~ 01**

* * *

Yo minna! Aqui quem escreve é a Tsuki! E então, estão ansiosos para ler a primeira história? Porque eu estou super animada para escrevê-la! Agora chega de devaneios, lá vai~!

*****

Dois meses se passaram desde que Ichigo havia pedido Rukia em casamento. Eles estavam morando juntos no apartamento do ruivo, como vocês já sabem. Após esse tempo, eles se casaram.

Fizeram a festa e a celebração no restaurante do amigo Urahara Kisuke. Tinham convidado apenas os parentes e amigos mais próximos. Depois da festa, seguiram para a lua-de-mel no Colorado.

Depois de uma semana, voltaram para as suas vidas normais. Eis aqui o começo de "De Volta ao Passado", aproveitem! ^^

*****

- Ichi, olha o que eu achei! – chamou Rukia da sala.

- O que, pequena? – ele disse, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Um album de fotos! Agora poderei completar com as nossas fotos atuais, o que acha? – perguntou sorridente.

- Adorei a ideia. – respondeu, dando-lhe um beijinho no rosto.

- Quer ver comigo, morango?

- Quero.. – disse, vendo-a abrir o album – Lembra desse dia, Ruk?

- Sim, foi o dia em que nos conhecemos. – sorriu ao lembrar.

**Flashback **~!

- Kensei, vamos sair hoje? – perguntou Rukia.

- Não vai dar Ruk, tenho que trabalhar até tarde. – ele respondeu.

"Sempre trabalhando até tarde..", pensou – Ok, deixa pra outro dia.

- Obrigado por entender, Ruk. – disse abraçando-a.

Kensei trabalhava em um pub. De uns dias para cá, ele disse que como estavam em falta de garçons, ele tinha que trabalhar dobrado. E ficava até tarde. Depois de um tempo, Rukia descobriu que haviam contratado uma nova garçonete, e começou a desconfiar disso. Naquele dia à noite, ela resolveu ir espiá-lo depois do horário, no pub.

- Eu não.. acredito. – exclamou baixinho a morena, ao ver o **ex**-namorado aos beijos com a nova garçonete.

Saiu de lá às pressas, xingando tanto Kensei quanto a nova garçonete. Não conseguia mais agüentar as lágrimas que agora, começavam a rolar por seu rosto, e com a ajudava da chuva que começava a cair, ninguém perceberia. Chegou em casa e nada disse aos pais. Foi direto para o quarto.

No dia seguinte, foi para a escola normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas alguém ia se dar muito mal hoje.

- Oi amor. – disse Kensei, abraçando-a por trás.

- Me solta. – disse fria – Nós terminamos.

- Como? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Não ouviu? Eu disse que nós terminamos.

- Você não pode fazer isso, Rukia!

- Não só posso como já fiz. E agora me solta!

- Não vou te soltar até saber o porque!

- Você não ouviu o que ela disse? – falou uma 3ª voz.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Kensei.

- Não vem ao caso agora.

- Ora essa.. Vá se ferrar, cara. Da minha namorada cuido eu!

- Ex-namorada! Você tá me machucando!

Ichigo acertou-lhe um soco na cara, fazendo com que Kensei largasse Rukia. Uma multidão estava para se formar, quando o orientador interveio.

- Circulando todos, agora! – pedia Ganjyu.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – falou Kensei antes de sair dali.

- Obrigada. – disse Rukia.

- Não tem de que. – Ichigo sorriu, despedindo-se.

Minutos depois, já na sala de aula.

- Temos um novo aluno, pode entrar. – falou a professora.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, prazer. – o ruivo se apresentou.

- Pode sentar-se ao lado da Kuchiki. – apontou para a morena.

Naquele momento, ouve uma pequena troca de olhares entre ambos. E devo acrescentar também um pequeno sorriso.

- Ihh, já era Kensei. – falou Shinji.

- Cala a boca, idiota! – bufou.

- Vendo pelo lado bom, é melhor que ser corno. – provocou Hiyori.

- Oras sua.. – ele fora interrompido pro Shinji.

- Acho melhor ir parando, Kensei.

- Então seu nome é Ichigo? – perguntou Rukia.

- Uhum. E o seu Rukia, certo? – ele disse.

- É. Bem vindo, morango. – a morena abafou um risinho.

Ficaram conversando o restante da aula. Nem perceberam que uma certa pessoa não parava de observá-los. Será que agora estava arrependido? Ou quem sabe, com ciúmes?

*****

- Você é novo na cidade? – perguntou a morena, ao saírem da escola.

- Sou, vim de Tokyo. – respondeu Ichigo.

- Gostaria de conhecer Karakura? – Rukia disse com um sorriso.

- Adoraria. – falou também sorrindo.

Rukia e Ichigo passaram a tarde toda juntos. A morena mostrou todos os lugares da pequena cidade de Karakura. Ichigo contou sobre a sua vida, e o porque de terem vindo para cá. Havia tempo que Ichigo não se sentia assim.. Tão feliz.

- Vem, vamos tirar uma foto! – disse Rukia o puxando pelo braço.

Entraram naquela cabine de fotos e tiraram várias. Depois, Rukia o levou em um lugar muito especial para ela, uma colina ao sul da cidade. Era um lugar muito bonito e tinha uma bela vista.

- Obrigada pelo dia de hoje, pequena. – disse Ichigo.

- Eu é que agradeço, morango. – respondeu.

Mais um dia estava chegando ao fim.. E esse era o começo de uma longa amizade.

**Flashback Off** ~!

- Aquele foi um dia e tanto. – falou Ichigo.

- É.. Muitas coisas aconteceram. – disse, lembrando-se de Kensei.

- E hoje estamos aqui. – abraçou-a.

- Quem diria, não é? – disse, envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

E selaram aquela "lembrança" com um beijo apaixonado.

*****

**To be Continued**!

* * *

Voltei minna! Sentiram minha falta? Ahh, como podem sentir sendo que era eu quem estava narrando a história 3 Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro 'flashback' ^^

Esse foi o primeiro encontro deles.. O próximo será.. **SURPRESA**! :D

.

Kissus da **Tsu-chan**! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Photographs ~ 02**

**

* * *

**

**No capítulo anterior** [..]

*****

_- Aquele foi um dia e tanto. – falou Ichigo._

_- É.. Muitas coisas aconteceram. – disse, lembrando-se de Kensei._

_- E hoje estamos aqui. – abraçou-a._

_- Quem diria, não é? – disse, envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço dele.  
_

_E selaram aquela "lembrança" com um beijo apaixonado._ Após se separarem, voltaram a ver o album de fotografias.

- Qual é a próxima? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Vejamos.. – disse a morena, virando a página.

- Esse foi aquele dia no parque, não?

- Sim, foi quando quase nos beijamos. Lembra? – disse rindo.

- Como eu poderia esquecer? – falou, também rindo.

**Flashback**~!

Ichigo e Rukia viviam juntos. Todos os dias pela manhã, o ruivo passava na casa da morena para juntos, irem para a escola. Ao saírem do colégio, Ichigo a acompanhava até a sua casa, já que ele morava duas ruas depois dela.

Rukia vivia ignorando Kensei. Algum tempo depois, ele apareceu namorando a tal garçonete, Yadomaru Lisa. Ela vivia encarando Rukia, não se sabe se era por ser a ex-namorada de Kensei ou se era ciúmes, mas a pequena nem ligava.

Os boatos de que Ichigo e Rukia estavam juntos não parava de circular pela escola. Mas eles não ligavam, já que haviam se tornado melhores amigos. Mas algo dizia, que lá no fundo, era mais que amizade, só os dois não haviam percebido isso ainda.

*****

Em um certo domingo, chega na cidade um parque de diversões em Karakura.

- Ei pequena, quer ir? – perguntou Ichigo, mostrando um panfleto para Rukia.

- Um parque de diversões? – leu ela – Eu quero, Ichi!

- O que acha de irmos nesse final de semana?

- Fechado! – sorriu, fazendo o ruivo também sorrir.

*****

Durante a semana só se falava no tal parque. Realmente era um tanto quanto novo para Karakura ter um parque de diversões. Ainda mais, quando vem junto um astro. Don Kanonji, esse era o seu nome. Ele iria fazer shows no parque todos os finais de semana.

Enfim chegou domingo.

*Ding Dong*

- Já vai! – gritou Rukia, descendo as escadas correndo para abrir a porta – Olá, Ichigo. – falou ao abrir a porta e vê-lo.

- Yo, Rukia. – disse o ruivo sorrindo, olhando-a – Você está linda.

- O-Obrigada, você também. – corou levemente.

- Vamos? – perguntou.

- Sim, só vou pegar a minha bolsa. – disse, pegando a bolsa e fechando a porta.

E seguiram ao tão esperado parque. Ao chegarem lá, decidiram ir primeiro ao carrinho de choque. Ficaram um bom tempo lá, depois partiram para a montanha russa -[_N/A: sim, tem montanha russa no meu parque aushaush_]- e por fim, foram na roda gigante. Pararam ao chegar no topo da mesma.

- Que linda vista. – murmurou Rukia.

- É mesmo.. – confirmou Ichigo – Se divertiu hoje, pequena?

- Muito, morango. Obrigada. – falou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Fico feliz, Rukia. – esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

Ao descerem da roda gigante, foram até uma barraca de doces.

- Qual você quer? – perguntou Rukia.

- O de morango. – sorriu.

- Um de morango e outro de uva. – pediu.

Ao pegarem os sorvetes, seguiram até um banquinho que tinha por ali. Sentaram-se e nele ficaram conversando.

- Rukia, o velho queria saber se você quer jantar amanhã lá em casa. – falou Ichigo.

- Alguma data especial? – perguntou.

- Não, é que a Karin e a Yuzu vão chegar de viagem.

- Então vou conhecer as suas irmãs?

- Se você for, sim.

- É claro que eu vou! – disse animada.

"Ichigo morava com o pai, Kurosaki Isshin. Ele fora casado com Kurosaki Masaki, e tinha mais duas filhas, Karin e Yuzu. Isshin e Masaki haviam se conhecido no hospital onde ele trabalhava. Masaki tinha uma doença grave, e vivia fazendo exames, foi assim que se conheceram.

Após alguns meses, os dois se casaram e tiveram o primeiro filho, Ichigo. Anos depois, tiveram mais duas filhas. Até que em um acidente, Masaki acaba morrendo. A guarda das meninas fica com a avó, mãe de Masaki, e Isshin e Ichigo mudam-se para Karakura.

Isshin deixou de ser médico e abriu uma oficina ao lado de sua nova casa. Como a mãe de Masaki já estava meio debilitada e um pouco doente, acabou passando a guarda das netas para Isshin, onde agora, estava esperando pelas duas filhas, que não via há um bom tempo".

- Rukia? – chamou Ichigo.

- O quê? – perguntou.

- Tá sujo aqui. – ele apontou para a boca da morena.

- Onde? – disse, tentando limpar.

- Deixa que eu limpo.

O ruivo aproximou-se um pouco do rosto de Rukia, com a intenção de limpar um pouco de sorvete que havia ficado no mesmo. Digamos que toda aquela aproximação despertou, em ambos, um novo sentimento. E quando estavam tão pertos, a ponto de se beijarem, chega alguém.

- Rukia? – chamou uma voz masculina.

- Ahm? – disse a morena, despertando do transe – P-Pai?

- O-Olá, senhor Kuchiki. – disse Ichigo, vermelho.

- Olá. – falou friamente.

- Oi filha, gostou do parque? – perguntou Hisana, ao lado de Byakuya.

- G-Gostei mãe. – respondeu, rubra.

- Eu e seu pai vamos dar uma volta, não voltem muito tarde. Até! – despediu-se dos dois.

- Até. – falaram em uníssono.

"Rukia era filha de Kuchiki Byakuya e Kuchiki Hisana. Seu pai era um homem de negócios, e sua mãe era uma pintora. Byakuya era um bom pai, um bom marido, mas tinha um lado meio frio. Como a morena era filha única, ele tinha muito ciúme dela, digamos que ele era um pouco protetor demais.

Rukia, assim como seus pais, nasceu e cresceu em Karakura. Seu avô, Kuchiki Ginrei, era dono de uma das lojas de automóveis mais bem quistas da cidade. Ao completar 18 anos, Hisana ganhou um carro de seu pai (Ginrei). Um Chevette vermelho, o qual era passado de geração a geração.

Byakuya fora adotado pela família de Hisana, e no começo, viviam um amor proibido, por serem da mesma família. Mas com o tempo e com a ajuda de Ginrei, eles casaram e tiveram Rukia. Hoje já não sofrem mais desse problema, de pertencerem à mesma família. Com o tempo tudo se acertou".

- Desculpa, Rukia. – disse Ichigo, olhando-a nos olhos.

- N-Não foi nada, Ichi. – respondeu, mergulhada nos olhos do ruivo.

*Click* ~ Escutaram os dois, no mesmo momento que piscaram os olhos pela claridade que acabara de invadir seus olhos.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Se me permitem dizer, vocês dois são um belo casal. – falou um senhor, com uma foto na mão.

- Não somos um casal. – falou a morena, um pouco corada.

- Ah, perdão.. Mas me digam, o que acharam dessa foto? – perguntou, estendendo-lhes uma foto.

Realmente pareciam um casal. Aquele olhar da foto, para quem visse, diria o mesmo.

- Então, vão ficar com a foto? – o senhor perguntou.

- Sim. – respondeu Ichigo, Rukia o olhou intrigado.

- Bela resposta, meu jovem. Aqui está. – disse, entregando-lhe a foto.

- Obrigado. – falou – Quer ficar com ela, pequena?

- Quero. – sorriu pequenamente.

Já estava anoitecendo, resolveram voltar para casa. Durante o caminho, não tocaram naquele assunto. Rukia por outro lado, permaneceu olhando para a foto, inerte em seus pensamentos.

- Aconteceu algo, Rukia? – disse Ichigo, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não Ichi, eu só estou.. pesando um pouco. – falou meio receosa.

- E posso saber no que você está pensando? – perguntou.

- Sobre hoje e.. nós dois. – enfim olhou-o nos olhos.

- Pequena, eu já te pedi.. – Rukia o interrompeu.

- Não, Ichi, não é isso. Eu acho que.. – fez uma pausa - ..que eu 'to gostando de você.

O ruivo ficara chocado com o que acabara de ouvir. Será que ele ouviu direito? Ela estava.. gostando dele?

- Eu acho que.. – passou a mão pelos cabelos – ..também 'to a fim de você, Rukia.

Agora foi a vez da morena ficar chocada. Então ela era.. correspondida?

- Sei que foi tudo meio que rápido mas.. – falava Ichigo, meio rubro.

- Acontece. – Rukia falou sorrindo docemente, o que fez Ichigo sorrir também.

Estavam parados em frente à casa da morena. No céu, estrelas já começavam a aparecer, e em breve, a lua as faria companhia. Começaram a se aproximar lentamente. O ruivo puxou carinhosamente Rukia pela cintura, e com a outra mão tocou de leve o rosto da morena, acariciando-o. Ela ia fechando lentamente os olhos, já sentindo o rosto dele perto. Ambos os corações batiam rápido. Suas respirações descompassadas.

E pela segunda vez naquele dia, alguém os interrompia novamente. E para o nervosismo do ruivo, era Byakuya novamente, junto de Hisana. Eles haviam acabado de chegar de carro, e Byakuya acendeu os faróis 'em cima' dos dois. Ichigo e Rukia se entreolharam, envergonhados mais uma vez, e uma leve chuva começou a cair. Enquanto ele levava Hisana para casa, embaixo de sua jaqueta, não hesitou em ameaçar, quer dizer, avisar os dois:

- Rukia, já está na hora de entrar! – foi a última coisa que falou após adentrar a casa.

- Acho que já vou indo, Rukia. – disse Ichigo.

- Então.. até amanhã, morango. – despediu-se Rukia, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, sorrindo divertida.

- Até amanhã, pequena. – e seguiu para casa, embaixo daquela fina chuva que teimava em cair.

**Flashback Off**~!

- Eu fiquei a noite toda pensando no que aconteceu. – falou Rukia.

- Se eu disser que consegui dormi aquela noite eu estaria mentindo. – declarou o ruivo.

- Engraçado.. do Kensei meu pai não tinha ciúmes. – riu.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, Kurosaki Rukia?

- Nada, Kurosaki Ichigo. – imitou-o.

- Na real, seu pai nunca gostou de mim.

- Oh, coitadinho. – a morena sentou no colo do ruivo – Deixa a sua esposa saber que você está trocando ela pelo pai dela.

- Você adora implicar comigo, não é? – abraçou-a.

- Uhum. – assentiu, aproximando-se dos lábios do morango.

- Eu também. – disse, fazendo cócegas na esposa.

- P-Pára.. Ichi! – tentava falar em meio às gargalhadas.

- Só se você me der um beijo. – disse, no ouvido dela.

- Safado. – falou, puxando-o para mais perto.

E a cada foto que viam, um beijo era trocado. Os dois ainda tinham um album cheio de fotos para ver, muitos beijos para trocarem, e muitos momentos para lembrarem.

*****

**To be Continued**!

* * *

Nossa, enfim terminei! Digamos que esse cap ficou meio grandinho haha Me empolguei demais XD Mas foi tão legal escrevê-lo :D Demorou mais saiu! Não tenho previsão para o próximo, e nem sei do que vou fazer.. além do mais, to cheio de prova essa semana ¬¬ Então, até a próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Photographs ~ 03**

**

* * *

**

**No capítulo anterior** [..]

*****

_E a cada foto que viam, um beijo era trocado. Os dois ainda tinham um album cheio de fotos para ver, muitos beijos para trocarem, e muitos momentos para lembrarem_.

- Comporte-se agora. – disse Rukia, virando a página.

- Eu não lembro dessa foto. – mentiu Ichigo.

- Como assim não lembra? – falou a morena ameaçadoramente.

- To brincando, pequena. – deu um selinho nela – Como eu iria esquecer do nosso primeiro beijo?

**Flashback**~!

Rukia havia adorado as irmãs de Ichigo. Eis mais um motivo para ela não sair da casa dos Kurosaki. Isshin também era um amor de pessoa, meio brincalhão, mas não deixava de ser um bom pai.

*****

- Então Karin-chan, o que vamos fazer para o nii-chan sábado? – perguntou Yuzu.

- Ainda não sei Yuzu. – pensava Karin.

- Olá meninas! – cumprimentou Rukia, chegando com o morango.

- Oi Rukia-chan!! – falou Yuzu animada.

- Oi Rukia. – disse Karin – Ichi-nii, o papai quer falar com você lá na oficina.

- Ok. – falou o ruivo, saindo.

- Rukia-chan, nos ajude, por favor! – suplicou Yuzu.

- Ajudar com o que, Yuzu? – perguntou a morena.

- Sábado o Ichi-nii faz aniversário, e queríamos fazer algo. – disse Karin.

- Só que depois que a mamãe morreu, ele nunca mais comemorou o aniversário dele. – disse Yuzu meio triste.

- Entendo.. E se fossemos jantar fora? – falou Rukia – Apenas nós cinco, o que acham?

- Sugoi, Rukia-chan!! – Yuzu agora estava feliz.

- Gostei da ideia, Rukia. – disse Karin – O Ichi-nii adora pizza, podemos ir a uma pizzaria.

- Perfeito! Sábado, às 19h? – falou Rukia.

- Hai! – respondeu Karin.

- O que tem sábado? – perguntou Ichigo, chegando na sala.

- Nada! – responderam as três, em uníssono.

- "Elas estão escondendo alguma coisa", pensou o ruivo.

*****

No dia seguinte, Ichigo e Rukia estavam caminhando para a escola tranqüilamente, como faziam todos os dias.

- O que vocês estavam conversando ontem? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Não era nada Ichigo. – falou a morena.

- Pensei que não tínhamos segredos um com o outro.

- Ichi, se eu contar, você para de me encher?

- Então tem alguma coisa?

- Tem.. olha, Karin tem um encontro sábado, mas ela ficou meio receosa em contar para você e o seu pai. Sabe como é..

- O que?! – disse franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Isso é normal.. Tá vendo porque ela não queria contar?

- Mas.. mas.. – repetia as palavras.

- Nada de mas, ela não é uma criança!

- Hunf! – bufou o ruivo.

Seguiram para o colégio sem tocar no assunto novamente. Lá, Rukia falou com Karin sobre o assunto de sábado à noite. Meio que não era mentira, já que Karin estava mesmo saindo com alguém. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

*****

A semana passou correndo. Enfim sábado chegou. Rukia passou a manhã toda andando pela cidade a procura de um presente para Ichigo. Encontrou o presente perfeito, não pensou duas vezes e foi logo comprar. Com certeza o ruivo adoraria, e agradeceu mentalmente pela conversa que teve com Karin.

Já à tarde, ela deu uma desculpa qualquer para Ichigo, avisando que não poderia vê-lo aquela tarde, mas que a noite passaria por lá. Ele, como não tinha mais nada para fazer, ficou em casa a tarde toda, ouvindo música, vendo TV.. e pensando que ninguém havia lembrado de seu aniversário.

Quando anoiteceu, por volta das 18h30, Rukia chega na casa dos Kurosaki.

- Yo, Karin. – falou a morena.

- Oi, Rukia. – cumprimentou a outra morena – O Ichi-nii está no quarto.

- Obrigada, ele não desconfia de nada, não é?

- Não, acho que ele está pensando que esquecemos que dia é hoje.

- Conseguimos enganá-lo direitinho. – disse, subindo as escadas.

*Toc Toc Toc*

- Pode entrar. – falou Ichigo, deitado na cama.

- Olá, morango. – disse Rukia – Que desânimo é esse?

- Não é nada. – murmurou.

- Pensa que eu esqueci que dia é hoje? – disse, se aproximando da cama.

- Como? – perguntou, sentando-se na mesma.

- Feliz aniversário, Ichi. – falou, entregando-lhe um presente.

- P-Para mim? – perguntou, atônito.

- Quem mais faz aniversário hoje? – riu.

Ichigo pegou o presente e começou a desembrulhar o pacote. Algo na estampa do presente o fez esboçar um pequeno sorriso, pois este era laranja com vários morangos, e continha um pequeno adesivo escrito "Parabéns". Ao terminar de desembrulhar o pacote, pode ver que era um livro. Mas não era um livro qualquer e sim "Macbeth", a única obra de Shakespeare que o ruivo ainda não tinha.

– Muito obrigado, pequena. - falou Ichigo.

- Não tem de que. – esboçou um doce sorriso – Gostou?

- Eu amei, Rukia! Era o único livro que faltava para a minha coleção. – disse animado.

- É, eu sabia. – sorriu – Karin havia me dito.

- Pronto, agora sim. – disse, ajeitando o livro junto dos outros.

- Agora vamos? – perguntou Rukia.

- Para onde? – perguntou também, confuso.

- Jantar fora, oras. Pensou o que? Que seria mais um ano que você não comemoraria o seu aniversário?

- Então, era sobre isso que vocês falavam?

- Era. Suas irmãs me pediram ajuda.

- Eu.. não sei como agradecer, Ruk.

- Que tal indo jantar com a gente? – ofereceu-lhe a mão.

- Acho uma boa ideia. – disse, pegando na mão da morena.

*****

Ichigo junto de Rukia, suas irmãs e seu pai, foram até uma pizzaria no centro da cidade de Karakura. Era uma das melhores, tinha pizzas de todos os sabores. Afinal, a ocasião pedia algo especial, não uma simples comemoração.

- Filho, fico feliz que tenha vindo jantar com a gente. – comentou Isshin.

- É, nii-chan. – disse Yuzu – É o primeiro aniversário que você comemora depois da morte da mamãe.

- Devemos agradecer a Rukia, também. – falou Karin – Foi graças a ela que conseguimos fazer com que o Ichi-nii viesse.

- Não tem o que agradecer, fico feliz em ter ajudado. – disse a morena.

- Obrigado, Rukia-chan, minha terceira filha!! – falou Isshin, quase chorando.

- Não exagera, velho. – disse o ruivo.

- Filho ingrato!! – choramingou Isshin, fazendo Rukia rir.

Ficaram conversando por um bom tempo. A pizza estava ótima e o ambiente agradável. Pode-se dizer que foi um aniversário perfeito, já que Ichigo estava com todos que amava.

- "Quem dera a mamãe também estivesse aqui", pensou o ruivo.

*****

- Não voltem muito tarde! – avisou Isshin, já em casa com as duas filhas.

- Ok, pai. – disse Ichigo, despedindo-se de seu pai junto de Rukia.

Após o jantar, Isshin voltou para casa com Karin e Yuzu. Já Ichigo e Rukia, foram dar um passeio pela cidade, afinal, ainda era o aniversário do ruivo, e Rukia tinha mais um presente para ele.

Foram até o lugar preferido da morena na cidade, a montanha. Aquele era sem dúvidas o lugar preferido de Rukia, tinha a mais bela vista de toda a cidade. Fora que estava com uma das pessoas mais importante para ela.

- Ichi, senta aqui. – chamou Rukia.

- O que foi, Ruk? – perguntou.

- Vem, vamos tirar uma foto. – sorriu, pegando a câmera de sua bolsa.

- Você e essa mania de tirar fotos. – também sorriu.

- Não reclame, baka! – exclamou a morena.

Rukia pôs a câmera na contagem automática, e ficaram esperando o "click". Enquanto isso, Ichigo passou uma das mãos pela fina cintura da morena, a puxando para mais perto. Ela fez o mesmo, abraçando-o.

*Click*

- Kawaii! – disse, mostrando a foto para Ichigo.

- Até que ficou boa. – falou o ruivo.

- Nossa, até parece que não gosta de tirar foto comigo. – disse, emburrada.

- Adoro te ver assim. – ele riu, fazendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Assim como? – perguntou.

- Emburrada. – continuou rindo.

- Idiota. – cruzou os braços e virou o rosto.

- Pequena... – a chamou.

- Fala. – disse, ainda sem encará-lo.

- Desculpa. – murmurou no ouvido dela.

- Ichi... – Rukia sussurrou baixo.

A morena virou-se para o ruivo, ficando a centímetros do rosto dele. O azul mergulhado no castanho. Não conseguiam desviar o olhar um do outro. Repentinamente, Ichigo tocou o rosto de Rukia, acariciando de leve. Ela fechou os olhos, acostumando-se com aquela nova sensação percorrendo-lhe por todo o pequeno corpo. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente, até encostar os lábios nos da pequena.

O beijo começou meio tímido, suave. Mas à medida que suas línguas se entrelaçavam, explorando a boca um do outro, o beijo ia se tornando mais 'vivo' e apaixonado. Após afastarem-se ofegantes, em busca de ar, sorriram cúmplices.

- Feliz aniversário, Ichi. – a morena sorriu.

- Esse foi o melhor aniversário que já tive. – confessou-lhe.

- Baka. – Rukia deu um tapinha no braço do ruivo.

E ficaram lá abraçados, o resto da noite, apenas com a companhia da lua.

**Flashback Off**~!

- O livro foi o melhor presente que já ganhei. – comentou Ichigo.

- Bom saber disso! – falou brava.

- Adoro ver você irritada. – disse, abraçando-a.

- Nem vem, Ichigo.

- Já que você não quer falar comigo, vou ver para quem vou dar aquele presente. – disse levantando.

- Que presente? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Que eu saiba você não 'tava falando comigo. – falou indo até o quarto.

- Ichi, espera! – quase gritou, indo atrás do marido.

- Você é muito interesseira, sabia? – disse abrindo a gaveta.

- Não sou não! Você que começou.

- Eu? – riu – Você não existe, Rukia.

- Desculpa, _moranguinho_. – falou manhosa, puxando-o pela gola da camisa.

- Vou pensar no seu caso, _baixinha_. – a abraçou pela cintura.

- Te amo. – falou carinhosamente.

- Também te amo. – ele disse, antes de beijar a esposa.

*****

**To be Continued**!

* * *

Yo minna XD Minha inspiração tá a mil!! õ/ Espero que estejam gostando da "fic". A Tsuki, bem, ela foi dar uma voltinha por aí ashaush Ainda não sei como encaixar ela na história mas.. ela vai voltar! ;) Vou ver se escrevo mais.. ja ne~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Photographs ~ 04**

**

* * *

**

**No capítulo anterior** [..]

*****

_- Desculpa, moranguinho. – falou manhosa, puxando-o pela gola da camisa._

_- Vou pensar no seu caso, baixinha. – a abraçou pela cintura._

_- Te amo. – falou carinhosamente._

_- Também te amo. – ele disse, antes de beijar a esposa._

*****

- Vou pedir uma pizza, do que você quer? – perguntou Rukia.

- Frango com catupiry. – ele gritou do quarto.

Rukia dirigiu-se até o telefone, onde ligou para a pizzaria para fazer o pedido. Já Ichigo, estava no quarto embrulhando algo. Seria esse o presente?

*****

- Vai chegar daqui a meia hora. – disse a morena entrando no quarto – O que é isso, Ichigo?

- Um presente.. – falou, estendendo a mão com o embrulho - ..para você.

- Pra mim? – seus olhos brilharam ao abrir o presente – Que lindo, Ichi! Obrigado!

Era um leãozinho de pelúcia, já conhecido por vocês, leitoras.

- Ele vai se chamar.. Kon! – exclamou a morena.

- Gostou? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Claro! Isso merece uma..

- ..foto. – completou Ichigo, rindo.

- Isso! – falou Rukia.

Mais uma foto para encaixar em algum lugar no album de fotografias do casal.

*****

- Enquanto a pizza não chega, quer ver mais fotos? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Uhum. – respondeu, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do ruivo - Essa aqui foi no dia..

- Que o velho descobriu sobre nós. – comentou rindo.

- Ah, é verdade. – corou um pouco, lembrando-se.

**Flashback**~!

Páscoa. A segunda data comemorativa favorita de Rukia. Porque? Chocolates, essa era a 'melhor' resposta para isso. Como Byakuya iria viajar a negócios e Hisana ia com ele, Rukia foi passar a semana na casa dos Kurosaki.

- Obrigada por hospedá-la em sua casa, Isshin. – disse Hisana.

- A Rukia-chan é como se fosse minha terceira filha, Hisana. É um prazer. – respondeu Isshin.

- Rukia, se comporte. – falou Byakuya como sempre, meio a contragosto.

- Pode deixar, pai. – disse com um leve sorriso – Boa viagem!

- Divirtam-se! – exclamou Isshin, despedindo-se do casal.

*****

Ainda era cedo quando Rukia chegou à casa dos Kurosaki. Karin e Yuzu estavam dormindo, assim como Ichigo. Isshin, tinha acabado de ir para a oficina, estava cheio de trabalho. A morena subiu as escadas em silêncio, indo na direção do quarto do ruivo, entrando sem fazer nenhum barulho. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou na mesma, contemplando o ruivo enquanto este dormia.

- Ohayo, Ichi. – falou baixinha, acariciando os cabelos dele.

- Mm.. – resmungou algo.

- Acorda morango.

- Só mais cinco minutos.. – dizia ele.

- Preguiçoso. – disse a morena, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

Alguns minutos depois, o ruivo acorda. Vai ao banheiro lavar o rosto e segue para a cozinha, de onde vinha um cheiro delicioso.

- Que cheiro bom. – falou Ichigo, indo até a cozinha – Ohayo.. Rukia?

- Ohayo, Ichigo! Enfim você levantou. – disse a morena, que havia terminado de preparar panquecas.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou, confuso.

- Meus pais foram viajar hoje, aí eu vou passar a semana aqui.

- Você o que? – disse, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Eu vou passar a semana aqui. – riu da cara dele.

- O Byakuya deixou? – perguntou, ainda boquiaberto.

- Deixou, por incrível que pareça.

- Nossa. – falou, digerindo aquilo tudo – Cadê a Karin e a Yuzu?

- Foram para a escola, e o seu pai está na oficina.

- Hm.. E o que temos para o café da manhã? – perguntou – O cheiro 'tá muito bom.

- Panquecas da Rukia! – exclamou eufórica.

Tomaram o café juntos, já que a morena o havia esperado. Rukia realmente cozinhava bem, as panquecas estavam deliciosas. Ichigo percebeu que ela corara um pouco quando ele fez um pequeno comentário sobre o café da manhã. Adorava vê-la daquele jeito.

- Já que hoje é feriado, quer ir a praia, pequena? – perguntou ele.

- Quero! – disse animada.

Naquele mesmo momento, Rukia foi arrumar as coisas para irem a praia, e Ichigo foi avisar o pai na oficina. Um tempo depois, ele vai até o quarto para arrumar as suas coisas e ver o que levaria a praia.

- Pronta? – pergunta Ichigo.

- Sim, já avisou o seu pai? – falou Rukia.

- Uhum. – e seguiram caminhando até a praia.

Ao chegarem lá, viram que a praia não estava totalmente vazia. Como era feriado, muitas pessoas resolveram fazer o mesmo que eles, ir a praia, relaxar um pouco, tomar um banho de sol, enfim, se divertir.

- Achei um lugar vago, vamos lá pequena. – chamou o ruivo.

- Ok! – disse, seguindo-o.

Enquanto Ichigo armava o guarda-sol, Rukia ajeitava as toalhas na areia. O sol estava forte, e eles haviam esquecido de passar protetor solar em casa.

- Ichigo, quer que eu passe protetor nas suas costas? – perguntou a morena.

- Eu aceito. Obrigado. – respondeu sorrindo.

Enquanto o ruivo passava protetor nos braços e rosto, a morena passava em suas costas. No começo, ela corara um pouco, nunca havia feito aquilo antes, nem em Kensei. Mas afinal, ele era Ichigo. O seu Ichigo. Então, não havia problemas naquilo.

- Agora é minha vez. – disse o ruivo.

- Sua vez de que? – perguntou confusa.

- De passar protetor nas suas costas. – ele riu.

- Ah, sim! - exclamou.

A morena virou-se para que ele pudesse passar o protetor. Sentiu um pequeno arrepio com o toque de Ichigo em sua pele. Era uma coisa nova para ela, nunca havia se sentido assim com Kensei.

- Pronto pequena. – disse ele.

- Obrigado. – sorriu.

Minutos depois, decidiram entrar na água. Ichigo pegou Rukia no colo e saiu correndo com ela em seus braços, fazendo-a rir com a cena.

- Não acredito que você fez isso! – disse a morena.

- Eu disse pra você não duvidar de mim. – falou.

- Certo.. Ichi, posso fazer uma coisa? – pediu Rukia.

- O que? – estranhou o ruivo.

- Isso. – falou a morena, aproximando-se.

Chegou perto dele e passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo, que tinha o olhar confuso, mas logo entendeu. Ele a puxou pela cintura, e esboçou um leve sorriso, um dos preferidos de Rukia. A morena foi se aproximando mais e mais, até encostar os lábios nos do ruivo. Trocaram um beijo, doce e ao mesmo tempo intenso, sem se preocuparem com nada mais em volta deles.

*****

Voltavam para casa de mãos dadas, apesar de estarem cansados, ambos tinham um enigmático sorriso nos rostos. Aquele dia tinha sido perfeito, e a semana apenas havia começado.

Chegaram em casa e esta estava vazia. Havia um bilhete na geladeira que dizia que Karin e Yuzu foram até a casa de uma amiga, e voltariam tarde. Isshin ainda estava na oficina, Rukia foi tomar um banho, seguido de Ichigo e depois, aproveitaram para namorar um pouquinho no quarto do morango.

- Gostou do dia de hoje, Rukia? – perguntou o ruivo, abraçado dela.

- Adorei, Ichi. Obrigado! – disse, recostada no peito dele.

- Pequena, aconteceu alguma coisa? – falou desconfiado.

- Não, porque? – respondeu a morena, meio nervosa.

- Tem alguma coisa que você quer me perguntar?

- De onde você tirou isso? – falou Rukia, virando-se para Ichigo.

- Você tá estranha, desde que chegamos em casa.

- Eu.. 'tava pensando se.. Você já falou com o seu pai? – disse ela – Sobre.. nós?

- Não.. – ao ouvir isso, os olhos de Rukia se arregalaram – Calma, Ruk. Eu não falei que estamos juntos, mas acho que ele desconfia de algo.

- Porque você não falou, Ichi? – perguntou, com a voz baixa.

- Porque ele é um velho pervertido! – fechou a cara – E começaria a fazer perguntar e dar aqueles conselhos malucos dele.

- Não fala assim do seu pai, Ichi. – disse ela, já entre os risos.

- É a verdade. – defendeu-se.

- Sabe, você fica muito fofo quando fica assim. – disse, beijando-o.

*Click*

- MASAAAAAAAKI! – gritou alguém – O NOSSO FILHO NÃO É GAY!! ELE VIROU UM HOMENZINHO!! – dizia Isshin aos prantos na porta do quarto de Ichigo, com o quadro da falecida esposa nas mãos.

- Conseguimos a prova, Yuzu. – sorriu Karin triunfante, com uma câmera nas mãos.

- Então o onii-chan está mesmo com a Rukia-chan? – sorriu Yuzu.

- Viu? O que eu disse? – falou Ichigo, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios ao ver a cara de Rukia.

- Oh, minha terceira filha virou minha norinha! – pulava Isshin – Dê-me um abraço, Rukia-chan!

- Cai fora, velho! – disse o ruivo, ao dar um soco no pai.

- MASAAAAAAKI! – continuou Isshin – VEJA COMO NOSSO FILHO ME TRATA COM CARINHO!

- Vamos indo também, Yuzu! – chamou Karin.

- Hai! – disse a loirinha, seguindo a irmã.

- Que vergonha, Ichi! – a morena agora escondia o rosto entre as mãos.

- Não era isso que você queria? – riu ele, a abraçando.

- Baka! – sorriu, afinal, não era isso que ela havia perguntado?

**Flashback Off**~!

- Sabe, às vezes penso que você deveria ser fotografa. – comentou Ichigo.

- Prefiro pintar meus quadros. – respondeu.

*Ding Dong*

- Será que é a pizza? – perguntou a morena.

- Que rápido. – disse o ruivo – Quer que eu vá atender?

- Nossa, que marido prestativo. – comentou, rindo.

- Você não viu nada – disse, também rindo.

- Eu vou lá arrumar a mesa, então. - falou, se levantando.

- Ok. - disse o ruivo, também se levantando.

*Ding Dong*

- Já vai! – gritou Ichigo – Você? – falou, ao abrir a porta.

- Você? - falou o entregador de pizza, junto de Ichigo.

*****

**To be Continued**!

* * *

Última semana de aula, aeaeae! Espero terminar essa fic logo.. Mês que vem talvez eu comece a trabalhar, aí vai ficar difícil escrever.. E ano que vem, vêm a facul ;x Ai vai ficar mais difícil ainda T-T Então minna, espero que tenham gostado desse cap ^^ Sugestões pra quem é o entregador da pizza? =P Eu já tenho ele em mente.. vou aproveitar e escrever mais um pouquinho..

Kissus~!


End file.
